Eternity
by 14-DragonTamer-14
Summary: Pitch is back but, in more murderous intentions. If he can't have the world he's already in, then he'll have to take another. Jane, the female winter spirit from a world far from the guardians', has to defend against his killer antics but will she succeed? What happens when she meets our favorite guardian of fun? Rated M for blood, lemons and language (JackFrostXfem!JackFrost)
1. Prologue

Jane watched as all of the yellow lights on the globe slowly flickered out. She held her staff close and sighed, standing amongst the yetis, elves, tooth fairies and little unpainted Easter eggs. Small candles illemenated the dark room, placed on the four pictures on the floor. The elves slowly ran the small bells on the tips of their little hats, the sound coming as church bells.

Jane looked down at the small pictures on the floor, mourning over the four guardians. She remembered the scene perfectly, her eyes filling up with tears.

~Flashback~  
Everyone was laughing; everyone having fun while the packed up snow flew every which way. But, no one paid any mind nor attention to the boogeyman. He formed a scythe out of black sand and it became a complete masqure; North being the first to go. Then Bunny. Then Sandy and lastly the Tooth fairy.

Everything happened so fast; Jane didn't have time to react. Red flashing everywhere as the children screamed and fled to their homes. He went after Jane but, she flew away with the wind, fear written all over her face.

She had crashed into a hill of snow and everything became black. That's when she awoke at the the pole...

~Flashback end~

Now everything seemed to be a routine for Jane...

_700 years late_

Jane's POV

"Let's go! Let's go? Only three days till Christmas!" I called out, encouraging the yetis and the elves with toy making.

A few fairies flew up in front of me, squeaking their little voices to me. "Good job girls, now go put them with the others" I told them as I saw the little teeth that they were carrying. They nodded and flew off.

I've been doing this for almost over seven hundred years, running the North pole I mean. Pitch took over most of the world after he defeated the big four. In the destruction, he had destroyed Bunny's and Tooth's warren but, we manage to make everything work.

Plus, Man in moon talks to me more often now that I'm on my own.

Suddenly, I hear the clank clank clank of something falling over in front of me. I stopped and saw Jingle and a few other elves scrambling over bags of sweets.

"Jingle..." I growled and they froze, glanced at me then ran away quickly. I sighed and re-shelved the bags where they were placed and continued to walk through the work shop.

During those seven hundred years, I discovered more about my powers and about the pole. For one, there were secret stashes of cookies everywhere, only known by North. Two, the reindeer have a weird taste for peanut brittle and sharp steak. And three, Cookies can act as a bribe for defiant elves.

I stopped in front of the massive globe to gaze at all the yellow lights. Lights that symbolized a child that believes in any of the big four.

As I started to walk away, I saw a beam of light going down from the moon and come to a halt over the circle patterns on the floor.

I stared up in awe, realizing that MiM was about to tell me something. I became overwhelmed with excitement as I waited to hear his voice. But then, the middle circle opened up to reveal the large blue crystal.

"What are you going to tell me, Manny?" I asked as blue light glowed from the large and beautiful rock.

My eyes were glued to the blue light as pictures filled my vision. The first was a 3D images of Pitch, the boogeyman. The second was all of the big four and one other. I didn't quite recognize him though.

I was a three dimensional image of a boy wearing a hoodie, brown pants, with bare feet and a wooden staff like me. "Who is that, Manny?" I asked but wasn't answered as the moon was covered by clouds.


	2. Blue Sand

The starry sky twinkled overhead as gold sand snaked endlessly through the trees and buildings. Children were asleep in their beds with the lights turned out and windows closed.

Snow slowly fell to the ground as icy winds whistled and moaned. The sky shimmered with snowflakes and gold sand, the moon being the only light.

Suddenly, multi-colored light began to ruffle and swim through the night sky. The signal brightened up the sky and sent endless color through the night.

Jack looked up at the dark night sky and sighed, "What's happening now?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He then called on the wind and flew towards the North pole with the Sandman close behind him on a cloud of gold sand.

As they arrived, the yetis were making toys as always and the elves were scampering around. In their hands were little pieces of parchment with faded pictures and words strangely printed on them.

Jack and Sandy made their way to the large room that contained the massive globe of the world. Before long, everyone of the guardians were assembled, standing in a circle.

"So what have you called us here for, North?" Tooth asked politely but spoke fast as always. The one known as North, Santa Claus to most people, looked up at the full moon and said, "Man in moon"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the moon, suspense filling the room. The moon's raze moved slowly towards the center of the circle and opened up the blue crystal. There was silence during the whole time, blue sand images like a movie playing before them. The blue sand played out, regardless of what happened.

First, it started out when the five defeated Pitch but something was begining to spiral down, something felt wrong. Pitch formed a black sand scythe, revenge and hatred filling his yellow eyes. The guardians watched in horror as the masqure began.

In the end, each one of them except a girl and Pitch were left alive. The girl was fighting well with her own winter powers but was clearly loosing. Only four guardians watched with gaping mouths and shocked expressions, wondering why MiM was showing them this. The one that had a straight face was Bunnymund, better known as the Easter bunny.

The girl finally flew away, persued by the nightmare horses and their master. Then the blue sand stopped moving and formed words, words that were so different from English that only the yetis could read it.

The yetis were speaking to North in their weird language, telling him what it said. North's expression was one of horror and shock.

"What North?! What does it say?!" Tooth and Jack exclaimed. Sandy formed a exclaimation and question mark over his head to symbolize his own confusion.

North looked back at them, "Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya..."

_

Hello~ guys! Sorry, I know I promised this first chapter yesturday but I unfortunatly twisted my ankle... ya stayin' home today


	3. Frozen Breath

"It's a riddle" North said in his Russian accent. "What does it say?" Tooth asked, curiosity in her eyes as her feathers twitched in anticipation.

Suddenly, the letters started to rearrange themselves and became words of the English language. Tooth excitedly flew over to the blue sand and began to read it out loud.

**_Snow and Darkness_**  
**_ Light and Dark_**  
**_ Good and Evil_**  
**_ From worlds apart_**

Once she had read the riddle out-loud, Sandy began to create pictures over his head. Several of Pitch, one of a question mark, and another of a question mark with a snowflake.

Bunnymund nodded, "It's definitely Pitch but, who's snow?" He stated then everyone turned to Jack. He blinked once then shook his head, "It couldn't be me, it says From worlds apart, What do you think that means anyway?" he asked, trying to understand and put the many puzzle pieces together.

Bunnymund kept silent through the discussion of the riddle. "Well who would it be then if not you Jack?!" Tooth asked, being overwhelmed by the mystery of the riddle. Sandy flouted beside Bunnymund, tapping his shoulder continuously. North was arguing with Jack and Tooth, making a loud racket.

The pooka looked over at Sandy and sighed, "You're right, mate" He said. He pulled out his boomerang threw it in between the three. "OY!" he snapped and everyone's attention was directed to him. "I think I've figured this out" he said with a sigh. Everyone kept quiet, waiting for what he had to say.

He looked at Sandy, "Can ya help me out, mate?" he asked his fellow guardian. Sandy nodded and made an image of the girl from what MiM showed them. She was now in color. She had blue, icy eyes that were full of mystery, a blue hoodie that had a snowflake pattern near the shoulders and lower sleeves, a pair of light brown shorts and a brown staff identical to Jack's. Bunnymund was silent for a moment then spoke, "Her name is Jane Frost. She lives in a world like ours but... we failed to defeat Pitch" he explained, earning a gasp from Tooth and her fairies. Then Sandy formed images of the fear-stricken world.

The others' mouths were hanging open, clearly shocked and confused. "She's... me or is she like...?" Jack asked, confused and unable to understand. "No frostbite, she's much more responsible than you'll ever be, mate" the pooka chuckled then went back to explaining. "She's been running her world's North pole for seven hundred years" He told them and glanced to North then at Jack who was in complete shock. "Clearly, MiM want us to do something, maybe help the poor sheila" he said to end his explanation. There was silence throughout the workshop, the yetis staring at Bunnymund with astonishment and wide eyes.

"But Bunny, how do you know all of this? It's not like you were actually there when Pitch..." she trailed off but waited for him to reply. "Tooth it's because I actually met the little snow lupine" he told her.

"So how are we supposed to help her if she lives in another dimension?" Jack asked, noticeable eagerness in his voice. "Oh does the show pony wanna save the little snow princess?" came a dark, evil voice from the globe. Everyone turned to face Pitch, hurriedly drawing their weapons. "Well, don't count on it, Jack" he smirked and a wide, grey portal opened up beside him. "Tata, pathetic guardians" he then vanished into the portal.

"Does that answer your question mate?" the bunny asked Jack then quickly followed the boogeyman. "He's traveling to the sheila's dimension" he told the others and jumped through the portal. The other four shortly followed.

The portal threw them through space and time, spinning them around and throwing them at extreme force. Suddenly, hard concrete connected with Jack's back, knocking the breath out of him. He stared up at a blue sky, slowly catching his breath.

As he sat up, he noticed that they were at the entrance to the workshop except somethings were very different. Frost surrounded the door and ice made small designs on the thick wood and metal.

A roar came from behind them or more like a snarl. Cold breath was blown onto the back of Jack's neck, the snow crumbling behind him. Tooth squeaked and fear filled her eyes. "J-jack... don't move"


	4. Dreams

Jane's POV

I smiled widely as I gazed up at the star filled darkness of night, my hand entertwined with another. "Hey Jane..." came a unfamiliar voice. It sounded like a boy's voice, full of compassion and happiness. "Yeah Jack?" I asked, looking up towards the boy's face. I admired the icy blue eyes that were a duplication of my own. Was this the boy MiM was telling me about?

Suddenly, his strong arms pulled me up and into his lap as I looked up at him. "Jane, how are you so beautiful?" he asked, his arms wrapping around me. I blushed all shades of red, my eyes suddenly wide. "How about we find out?" he snickered with a smirk. I was about to ask him what he meant but, as soon as I opened my mouth, his icy cold lips crashed into mine. My eyes grew even bigger, full of surprise.

I sprang up, panting and eyes wide. My room was dark and silent as I sat there in my bed. "It... it was just a dream" I sighed. The door suddenly boomed, making me fall off the bed in surprise. Paul, one of the yetis, was knocking on my door speaking in the yeti's strange language. "Guests?" I squeaked, understanding the yeti's report clearly. I hurriedly stood, "Lead them to the office, I'll be there shortly" I ordered and Paul's shadow disappeared down the hall. As soon as, my feet were ready, I bounded over to my closet and threw open the doors. Hanging on the racks were various outfits of blue, white and tan beautifully stitched and well worn.

I grabbed a random hanger and threw on the fabric, so eager to meet our guests. I hurriedly put my white hair in a side ponytail and grabbed my beloved wooden staff. I entered the hallway and rushed into the office, panting and gasping for air.

Normal POV

Cold air was propelled onto Jack's neck, a growl rising int he creature's throat. Jack slowly turned to face the beast, his hand gripping his staff firmly.

There, standing behind him, was a pure white wolf, eyes of ice and anger. Almost instantly, the lupine sat in the snow and stared at Jack with confusion in its eyes. Ice was clinging to the outside of its ears and whiskers, making it look as if it had been frozen.

Jack blinked several times before, slowly starting to stand. The wolf's ears folded back and it looked at Jack with an annoyed expression. The others stared at the white K9 with wide eyes but, then a sudden flash of white appeared. The wolf was gone and so was Jack.

_

As the yetis exited the room, the four guardians stood in front of a wooden desk cluttered with toys of ice. The large chair behind the desk was turned from just like a spy movie.

Silence filled the room as the chair squeaked and suspense grew. Finally, Bunnymund broke the void. "Jane?" he asked, taking a step forward. As quick as lightning, ice icicles darted through the air and penetrated the wall just inches from their necks. Bunnymund froze and stayed completely still.

He looked down at the wooden floor and saw a thin string that he had probably triggered. Suddenly, a laugh came from the chair and it quickly turned to reveal Jane. "Bunnymund your face was priceless. I even got it on camera" she laughed, almost falling out of the chair.

"Ha ha, very funny, Frosty. You almost killed us" he said with a sigh. "Now have you seen-" he was cut off by the sound of scratching on the door. Then, a small flap opened up to reveal the white wolf from earlier. Bunnymund hurriedly jumped onto the desk, watching the wolf closely. The lupine was clearly dragging something or someone.

Jane's POV

I peered over at the door as Yuki, my guard wolf, dragged in someone by the hood. I blinked in confusion and slowly flew over to see who my guard had dragged up.

He had his arms crossed, one hand gripped a wooden staff identical to mine and the other kept his hoodie from sliding over his head. It was the exact person from my dream... I blinked several times before calling Yuki off.

"Where've ya been, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked but didn't get an answer. The boy only glared at Bunnymund then saw me. Almost immediately, he jumped to his feet and stood infront of me. He was at least three inches taller than I was, had the same color of eyes, icy blue, and was slightly blushing. How cute, I thought with a smile. "I'm J-" he was abruptly interrupted as the workshop started to shake.

I gasped and rushed to the window, my gaze filling with anger. "Pitch..." I growled and turned back to my guests. "Introductions will have to wait" declared and flew out of the room, followed by Bunnymund and his fellow guardians. "So ya got a plan, Frosty?" he asked with a smirk. "Well Bunny I don't recall needing one before" I grinned and with that I opened the large wooden doors. My eyes turned to slits, my hands clenched. I could hear blood pumping in my ears as I glared at the monsterosity before me.

"Hello Jane"


	5. Snatched

Normal POV

"Hello Jane" came a dark, evil voice. It was certain the moment he said it that he meant business. Pitch sat on a black stallion created of nightmare sand, eyes yellow and dim.

Jane stood outside the door of the workshop, glaring daggers towards the dark man. She gripped her staff tightly, making the wind blow knives of air towards the boogeyman.

Before she knew it, Bunny and his fellow guardians stood behind her with weapons drawn and ready. "What do you want Pitch?!" came a familiar but unfamiliar voice. It sounded masculine and full of burning anger.

The dark man just laughed, cold and evil, ignoring the boy. Jane looked to the side, gazing upon the boy from her blissful dream. He held a staff identical to her own, every detail, every tiny nick was the exact same. "What I want?" Pitch chuckled, nightmare sand surrounding the two winter spirits. Jane gripped her staff tightly, ready for a fight.

"All I want is to hear you scream" he laughed and a series of black ropes slithered up her legs and arms. Jane growled, fire burning through her frozen forest of blue.

From there, everything happened in a blink of an eye. Nightmare horses rampaged the guardians, keeping their master's enemies at bay.

Jane struggled and squirmed, trying to break free of her bounds of black. Her eyes scanned her surroundings but, founding no sign of the evil man.

Suddenly, a giant stallion of darkness swooped from nowhere and snatched the bounded winter spirit from the ground. Just like an eagle killing a mouse; she didn't have time to scream before everything became blurry and she eventually lost consciousness.

_

Jane's POV

The sound of the wind woke me, shaking me awake and sending chills down my whole body. There was the faint noise of music in the background. I opened my eyes but couldn't see. All I could do was listen to the wind. It told me that I wasn't where I should be and there was danger in the near future, pain.

I suddenly heard the snap of wood and a yell of pain.

What was going on? Why can't I see? Where am I? More importantly, what snapped?

I gulped, feeling my hands were cuffed and chained to the wall. I moved my legs, my feet, and winced. Around my feet were shackles lined with knives of some sort. Even if I couldn't see, didn't mean I couldn't feel. I felt warm liquid drip and run down my ankles but felt no pain.

A door opened and closed with the sound of someone hitting the ground. I slowed my breathing and sat still, acting as if I were still asleep. A faint voice was carried through the air, "Jane?" it said. That same voice. The boy's voice. What was he doing here? "Jane, are you awake?" the voice sounded closer now, the volume a mere whisper.

I felt a cold hand touch my face and the sound of ripping came soon after. I opened my eyes and slowly gazed up. My own icy blue orbs met with another's. Icy blue. Identical.


	6. Alone, Falling

WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS SADNESS AND RAPE/LEMON. Don't like, don't read.

Jane's POV

I stared up at him, our identical eyes locked for what felt like forever. I then looked away and close my eyes. Cold tears ran down my face. "I failed, I failed to protect them. I could've done something" I wanted to say but, no words came out.

I didn't notice his arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a hug. I just cried. I didn't know why. Maybe because, I failed to protect my friends, those seven hundred years ago. Or that both, me and him, were kidnapped by Pitch. That the sound I just heard might have been the evil man torturing the boy, afterwards snapping his staff in half.

I didn't know anymore. Who was I again? Oh yeah, the guardian of fun. I bring snow days, snowball fights, and winter to the world. At least, that was years ago. I gave up everything I loved to take over their jobs. Because of my choice, I never saw Jamie again.

I sniffled, crying in the arms of what seemed to be my twin. The fabric of his blue hoodie was as soft as my own.

I slowly started to calm down, feeling him hug me tightly. I sighed, sitting there in his embrace. "Who are you?" I asked in the most stable voice I had which was a small whisper. "Jack Frost" he told me.

The door flew open which me jump with wide eyes. Standing in the doorway was the evil, grey man known as the boogeyman. My eyes widened even more at what he held in his hands. Hand cuffs, my staff and magical black sand.

"M-my staff" I said, finally noticing that it had vanished. It was now in the hands of Pitch Black, the nightmare king. Jack held me close, glaring at Pitch with hatred burning in the icy blue of his eyes.

Our kidnapper only snickered. "If I were you, I wouldn't be that close" he grinned sadistically. The sound of a snap was heard and I screamed, pain surging through every inch of me. My staff. He had snapped my beloved staff in half. Tears of pain followed my cry, burying my face in Jack's hoodie.

_

I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Pitch had put Jack under a spell while, I was in pain. Now, with my eyes full of fear and tears, I looked up at Jack. He had me pinned down, grinning with a golden tint in his eyes.

I was covered in bruises, given to me by Jack while he was beating me. My hands were handcuffed above my head and burning with scrapes and cuts. For the second time in my life, I actually feared death. "Please Jack, l-let me go" I sobbed as he lowered his head to be directly above my neck. "Jane why, don't you want me to do this?" he chuckled. It wasn't his voice, it was darker and meaner. It was like a monster had hold of his soul, his voice raspy and full of lust.

He grinned and leaned down, starting to kiss and bite at my neck. Chills ran up and down my spine, both painful and pleasurable. He snickered, "I guess you do" he said and licked from my neck to my collar bone.

I moaned, being the teenager I was with raging hormones; I saw this as something I needed. I shivered as his hands slid down my sides, tickling the small nerves under my thin hoodie. Why didn't I stop him? Try to escape? But I wasn't doing anything. I just watched him. I couldn't do anything, what could I do? It would only lead to another beating.

His cold hands slipped under my hoodie and began to pull it up over my head. It now rested on my forearms that were cuffed together. My face became as red as the setting sun, staring up at him with wide but pleading eyes. He chuckled, grinning over me. I knew what he had in mind. It made my spine tingle, my mind race and panic and causing me to become excited all at the same time.

His lips the slammed into mine and his hands crawled up my back and stomach. I reluctently accepted defeat and went limp, giving him full access to me.

In one swift movement, he had stripped me of my shorts and underwear. I gulped, now being completely naked in front of Jack. I looked up at him, looked into his blue eyes.

They were intoxicating, like i had just drank moonshine, whiskey and wine all bundled up in one glass. He was toxic... poisonous. My mind whirled and bounced, making me dizzy.

I was pulled back to reality as I heard a pop sound. My eyes widened as I saw his pants fall to the cold ground of the room. Next was his hoodie then his boxers. I hadn't even noticed that he had gotten hard during all this was unfolding.

My hands clenched and my toes curled as I slowly looked down. His hard member was at least six or seven inches long, moist and pleading for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and gulped again, fear filling my eyes and heart.

I felt him lean down near my ear and snicker, making me shake. "Scream my name Jane, or you'll regret it" he hissed and one of his hands grasped my left thigh. I whimpered, my hands longing for something to hold onto. He then slammed into me, sending unyielding pain and agony through me.

"JACK!" I cried, warm tears running down my face. He hung onto me, hugging me as tight as he could. He grunted and bit my neck, starting to move.

I didn't recall what happened next, my vision growing blurry and fuzzy. I slowly blacked out, all the pain disappearing remember feeling sadness and regret after I had become a spirit but now, it was pure agony. Pain, sorrow, sadness. That's what made up my existence . And happiness felt foreign.

I then felt as if I was falling  
down...  
down...  
down...


	7. All I want it to go home

"Jane!" "Jane, please wake up!" "JANE!" A voice cried. It sounded far away to Jane, growing further and further into the darkness. The sound of crying was heard after a short silence. Droplets of water dripped almost rhythmically onto her face.

Jack sat beside her, trying to wake the other winter sprite up. The white-haired girl lay motionless on the dark, cold, bloody floor. Tears ran down his pale face, landing aimlessly on her cold, pale, bloody face. "This is all my fault... I've-I've killed her..." He silently cried, kneeling over the girl.

Once he had come back to being himself again, he had quickly tended to her wounds and tried to stop the bleeding. Afterwards, he redressed himself and her as well; not wanting her to freak out when she awoke.

But that had been hours ago, though it felt like centuries. He couldn't help but admire her. How she managed to keep the children believing in her deceased friends, he'll never know.

When he first saw her, confused and shocked by the madness MiM showed them, he felt as if his heart would melt. It had puzzled him at first.

He didn't believe in things like this. The sixth sense, paranormal activity, etc. But now, he felt as if he would just spend forever mourning. He know was happened, in the workshop now, as he stared blankly at the girl before him.

It was love at first sight.

Hours passed, days, months, Jack didn't know anymore. All he wanted was for her to wake up, for him to apologize. When would the others find them? Did they care? These thoughts taunted him, his mind exhausted and needed rest. But he refused to sleep, he refused for her to wake and for him to be asleep.

As he sat in the darkness beside her, his eyes roamed the black dungeon. His gaze locked on the girl's broken, discarded staff near the door. It lacked the natural light brown and was now a sickening dead grey.

He sighed, looking down at the girl before him. Her snow white hair stained with rosy red blood. Her blue hoodie torn and ragged. As he looked her over he didn't see her hand twitch.

A cold wind started to whistle through the room. The girl's hair swayed. her clothes ruffled.

Jack watched with wide eyes and he slowly held the girl's hand, waiting for her to just open her brilliant blue eyes. Everything became so... so right as he sat there, watching her. Without thinking, he slowly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He held her softly as if she was his own possession. A moan escaped from the girl's mouth , full of pain. "Jane?" he whispered, holding her gently. A gasp came from her and she hurriedly tried to get away from him, fear and panic in her blue orbs. "Pl-please don't hurt me, Jack, l-let me go!" she cried, struggling in his hold.

"Jane please calm down, I promise I won't hurt you" Jack told her, holding her hand. Jane gulped, shaking as she looked up at him.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I...I couldn't control myself" he said to her with remorse deep in his eyes. Jane stared at him, sniffled and slowly relaxed in his arms. "I-I forgive you... it wasn't your fault" she breathed out and buried her face into his shoulder.

Jane then noticed a large blood stain on her upper left arm. It stung like hell, like millions of little needles were being poked into her flesh. Jack watched her, puzzled as well. She slowly pulled the cloth back to reveal deep stab wounds. The blood had dried and now spelled out the name Jack in gruesome hand writing.

Jack grabbed her wrist with a gulp and pulled it away from the wound. Jane flinched at this and froze, eyes closed tightly as if waiting for the pain of a beating.

Jack just pulled her into a hug, his sadness and guilt indescribable.

Jane's POV

I sat there in his embrace for what felt like forever. I sniffled and sighed, "Jack, what were you thinking while you were... raping me?" I asked, the word almost choking the breath out of me. My eyes closed and I breathed in a crisp bloody smell that was probably my dried blood. "I didn't... I mean, I wasn't thinking really. Well I didn't really know what I was doing" he told me with a soft sigh. I could sense his sadness, his guilt and the worry he felt at the moment.

It was depressing and relieving all at the same time. I actually had someone that was worried about me. I couldn't explain my emotions, but I knew I felt great feelings for the boy. But now, after all this had happened, I didn't trust him as much as I was showing. I didn't want to be hurt again... like so many years ago.

"Jack, I'm sorry I got you into this mess" I sniffled, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. He hugged me tightly, "No Jane, you're not the one that should be apologizing." he whispered in a calming tone. I sighed and slowly relaxed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I just hope we find a way to escape soon... I can't... hold on much... longer" I choked out, suddenly having trouble breathing. Jack held my hand firmly, "Jane please hold on they'll find us, I promise" he sounded like he would burst into tears at any second, his voice full of panic.

I looked up at him with a soft smile, "You don't have to worry about me Jack, even if you think you need me... you don't. All I am is a lost ghost... just trying to find her way... home" I whispered calmly to him. I could feel myself growing sleepy as I said those words.

He just held me, his arms tightly against my waist. "All I want is to go home..." I sniffled and began to cry into his shoulder. "Don't worry Jane, I'll get you home one way or another" he said, gently rubbing my back as I cried.

As we sat there in the dark, dusty room, I felt more and more hopeless. I would die here; I knew it. However which way this goes, I knew this would be my ending, my last words, and the day I would finally return home.

"Jack... how did you die?" I asked, my eyes closed and my hand holding his. He hesitated for a moment then sighed, "I was ice skating with my little sister, Pippa. It was Christmas eve so we went out to celebrate" he explained, sadness growing in his voice. "In the end, I ended up drowning after I saved her from a similar fate" he told me as we sat there hugging in the growing darkness as day went down to dusk.

"How does it feel to have someone finally believe in you , to actually see you?" I asked him and an image of Jamie popped into my head. The boy had died because of cancer about six hundred ninety-five years ago. Five years after Pitch had won. Those years after, I couldn't even muster the strength to go outside, to see other children, to even have fun anymore. It literally killed me inside...

Jack stared down at me, "You mean, you're forgotten?" he asked, shock and astonishment clear in his voice. I let out a deep sigh, "Yes, I have forgotten. But... it was on purpose... I wanted to forget" I sniffled. "Why?" he stared at me eyes full of worry, shock and confusion. "Because... I never want to be hurt again like many years ago... when Jamie passed away" I hugged him tightly, trying to contain the mass sadness building up in my heart.

"What happened to him?" he asked, his voice suddenly full of anxiety. I sniffled, the memory playing over and over in my head. The boy was only thirteen when he died. All because of cancer.

In the memory, I saw on the window sill of his hospital room, watching him calmly sleep. I had over heard the doctors saying that he only had about a few hours left so I stayed with him all through the night. Then finally, at about two o'clock in the morning, the monitor flat lined. I couldn't comprehend the sadness I felt on that day nor the mouths to follow. After that, no one ever saw me outside the North Pole, not even Sophie.

I left the question unanswered as I slowly began to fall asleep. Dots littered my vision as I slowly faded back into the darkness. My voice in the deep loneliness of my existence. "All I want... is to go home..." I whispered hoarsely as I slowly drifted away...


	8. Shakespeare

Normal POV

"Jane?" came Jack's voice, waiting for her to respond to his question. When she didn't reply, he began to panic. He looked down at her pale face and almost burst into tears. Her face was loosing color slowly, her eyes closing, her grip on his hand loosening. "No..." he shivered, holding her close and tightly.

As he sat there in the dark, accursed dungeon, he was reminded of a play he had read. It was a dramatic love story by none other that the English writer, Shakespeare. The old story tugged at his heart and made the scene before him become so depressing that... that he just wanted to end it. Right here, right now.

"Please Jane... please wake up," he begged and begged but, no words slipped from the girl's throat. He felt as if a warm breeze had hit him, draining him of his energy and happiness.

Jack couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't be alone anymore. He hated being alone, being ignored by the others. And, when he had finally found someone he, and she in turn, cared about, Pitch had to go and fuck it all up. He felt as if a sword was driving through his heart, anger building, sadness swelling. "No... this isn't happening. Jane... Jane is still talking to me... n-not... not dead" he told himself while hugging her and burying his face into her beautiful, white chocolate colored hair.

As he sobbed, he noticed a gleaming piece of metal in the shadows near the crisp, decaying wall. He immediately knew what the object was. A rusty, old, thrown out steak knife. Jack gulped and reached over, picking up the blade and, examining the orange-red rust that had crusted along the back. He stared at it with tear filled, sadness overflowing and, anger blazing blue eyes. He took a deep breath and shakily brought the sharp metal to his wrist. As he did so, he began to quote the play "Romeo and Juliet". The scene where Romeo finds his love "dead" in her sleep.

"Ah, dear Jane, why art thou so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?" he shakily breathed out, pressing the blade to his wrist. "For fear of that I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. O, here will I set up my everlasting rest..." Blood began to stream down his arm and drip to the dirty floor. The blade sank little by little into his flesh, nearing blood vessels. "And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace... and, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous... kiss," he gulped and the blade tore through his blood wrist, making him dizzy. Still he pressed on, "A dateless... bargain to engrossing death... come, bitter... bitter conduct; come, unsavoury guide..." he shuddered and moved the dagger to his other wrist. He then looked up at the bright moon through the barred window, pleading, begging for a sign, anything. When nothing came, he continued. "The dashing rocks... thy seasick bark... here's to... my l-love... Jane" he quickly slashed across his skin, slaying his veins. Blood drips to the depressing, dirty floor as Jack sat there, Jane in his embrace.

He looked up at the moon one last time, "Wh-why me?" he whispered before, he too, fell into a dark abyss of darkness and tears. For he, wasn't in heaven nor hell but, in the pool of dark, pitch black sand. Everything was so dark, frightening. It felt like he would stay there forever, flouting in a world where only his sadness remained and taunted his mind, his sanity.

Until finally, a bright blinding light revealed itself to him and he felt soft fabric underneath him. "Where... am I?" he breathed out and tried to move but, pain shot through him and restrained him to the bed. He searched the room with only his eyes. He let out a sigh of sadness. He was at the North pole; in the infirmary. Alive. Living while his love was lying dead probably in a different room.

Tears began to fall down his face as he thought of her, her smile, her perfect face, hair, skin, everything. She was just beautiful in his eyes. his love, the one who cared for him the most.

He heard the door squeak open and close with a moan. Jack sniffled, thinking of her face when she drifted slowly away. He was never to forget her, for as long as time stretched on.

Jack flinched as a cold hand came to rest on his hand gently. It was soft, almost like silk. It felt like Jane's hand but that was impossible. She's dead... she is dead. He saw it with his own eyes.

"Jack?" came a sweet, concerned feminine voice. It was comforting to him but he couldn't believe his own ears. It couldn't be Jane's voice. Could it? She was dead... wasn't she? "Jack, it's me... Jane" the sweet voice said. His eyes shot open and he stared upwards, shock in his blue orbs. And there she was, standing above him and smiled her, oh so, beautiful smile. "Jane how-" he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. Jack's eyes widened but, immediately he began to kiss her back.

Heaven, that's where he must be. Because, his angel was right infront of him. Alive. He smiled and held her hand, even though it hurt him. Who knew what would happen next. He certainly didn't. All he knew was that he would protect his other half... at all costs.

All it took was a little Shakespeare.


	9. Promises

Normal POV

"So... what happened after I... passed out?" Jack asked, sitting up in the small hospital bed that he had been sleeping in for what he thought was just a few days. Jane looked at him with fading blue eyes as she recalled the memory.

"I had woken up around the time the sun comes up. I saw you and... thought you had bled to death..." Jane told him, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. "Not long after ,we were rescued by Bunnymund and Sandy, but I couldn't stop crying" she sniffled, trying not to cry.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, holding her hand tightly even though it sent waves of unyielding pain through his wrists and upper arms. Jane hesitated for a moment then sighed, as if letting go of her fears. "Three weeks" she murmured under her breath. Jack stared at her with wide, disbelieving blue eyes. Jane glanced at him with teary eyes. "I thought I was going to loose you Jack..." she sniffled.

"Why did you try to k-kill yourself?! F-for me?!" she yelled, now standing next to his bed. She whipped her eyes and cleared her face of tears, her cheeks as red as the setting sun. "Why...?" she whimpered, looking at him with tremendous sadness swimming in her blue orbs.

Jack just stared at her, his face falling to a heartbroken expression. "I tried to... because I wanted to be with you Jane, I didn't want to loose you either" he told her in a low whisper. He voice was firm but gentle, trying not to fuel her sadness. Jane froze at his words and her mad sadness faded away from her eyes. "But... why, why did you want to be with me? I was the one that got you involved with my little, pathetic, lonely life" she whimpered, eyes clouded with tears. Jack took the opportunity to pull her into a gentle hug, cradling her in his arms. "Jane," he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Jane, I would do anything or go anywhere for you. I don't regret... chasing after the nightmare that took you away, following it, even though North said not to, or when I was found by Pitch..." he told her, his hair shadowing his eyes as he hugged the other, winter spirit. "I didn't want anything to hurt you" he sniffled and felt a tear run down his face.

Jane turned to him, eyes clouded and red with tears. "You tried to... save me?" she asked, sitting in his lap. Jack nodded and let his head hand, not even noticing the position the two were in at the moment. Jane sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "Jack, I..." she started, her hand resting on his lower stomach. Jack looked up at her her, his eyes slightly narrowed. Those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes of her stared back pleadingly at his own. They began to lean forward, closer, closer, and closer until...

** BBBBAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!**

The door flew open.

Fluttering in came little tooth fairies, squeaking excitedly and swarming around Jack with smiles on their faces. In the confusion and shock of the sudden boom, Jane had jumped off the bed and was now sitting on the cool, wooden plank floor, panting slightly.

"Jack, thank the moon you're okay!" the voice of the Tooth Fairy, Toothiana or Tooth, squeaked and she flew in. Jack had a deep, red blush staining his cheeks from his nose to his ears. Tooth hugged him tightly, as if she would never let him go.

Jane stared at the two with wide eyes, trying not to run out of the room in embarressment. As she watched, tear began to swell in her eyes. Why? Because of how red Jack's face was, how Tooth was looking at him with her violet eyes. Then everything began to unfold right in front of her eyes. The only person she had ever truly trusted... was going to betray her.

The Tooth Fairy stared at the winter spirit, leaning forward. She smiled and everything that Jane actually lover was destroyed.

They... They **kissed**...

Well, Tooth kissed him and Jane ran away so quickly she didn't see Jack push her away. Tears ran down her face, burning her cold cheeks as she ran. "He lied to me..." she sobbed and ran away from the North pole.

_

"Jane!" Jack called, searching all through the work shop for her. Ever since that incident in the hospital wing, he's been worried sick about her. "Jane, where'd you go?" he said to absolutely no one in particular. After he had pushed Tooth away, he explained to her that he loved Jane and had no feelings for her. In the end, she said she understood but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

Now, he was searching frequently for her, even though he was told he had to rest because of his injuries. Plus, he was stranded on the ground due to his staff had been snapped in half again by the boogeyman. He just hoped that she was alright.

Jane's POV

I can't believe that I actually trusted him.. He looked right into my eyes and lied to me... I thought as I walked through the snow of the North pole. I sighed and walked on, followed by a shadow. I just dismissed it as something of my lonely, dark imagination.

"Why so blue, Jane?" a voice, an evil voice chuckled behind me. I froze and gulped, my frozen heart starting to beat so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. I heard the crunch crunch crunch of footsteps in the snow behind me, filling me with the utmost terrifying fear. "Why are you h-here Pitch?" I asked in a more frightened tone that I intended.

"Such a familiar fear you have; it amazes my how similiar you and Jack are" he grinned, now standing behind me, whispering into my ear. I could feel myself shaking now, my hands begining to sweat. "Ah, what do we have here?" he asked, taunting me, filling my imagination with horrifying scenes of blood and murder. He reached up and whipped a tear from my face. I could barely see his face and as I did, he grinned so widely that I thought he would immediately kill me on the spot.

Of course, I knew what he wanted. He had almost succeeded three weeks ago if it was wasn't for Bunnymund and Sandy. He wants to kill me, and once I'm gone he can take over this world.

He chuckled and grabbed my left wrist, "He hurt you, didn't he?!" he yelled, grinning like mad man. I gulped and nodded, my blue eyes as wide with shock and fear as a baby gazelle being chased by a cheetah. He chuckled deeply, "I can make that all go away" he smirked, "If you just join me, I'll being everything thing you once loved back, and get rid of you fears" he whispered, gripping my wrist. "How?" I whispered and earned a slight snicker from the nightmare king. "Came with me and I'll tell you" he grinned and offered me his hand.

I stared at his hand with fear, shaking so badly I thought I would melt. What if I do go with him? What will happen? What will J- What am I thinking!? He doesn't care about me...

I sighed and lifted my hand to take his, defeat and grief filling my eyes. As I took his hand, I thought I heard the sound of something calling my name but it was too late...

All I could see now was black sand, darkness slowly eating away at my soul.


	10. My Heart

The wind raged and the snow angrily raced to the earth in a furious matter. Black sand flowed though the white, crisp air and vanished with out a trace, leaving the male winter spirit shocked and wide-eyed. She had gone with Pitch... His love had vanished in the arms of the dark devil.

He stared at the spot where they had disappeared and just stood there, shock and disbelief in his eyes. This was all his fault; he shouldn't have let Tooth do what she did. More importantly, he had to get Jane back as quick as relatively possible. Who knows what Pitch has planned...

He hurried off into the sky towards Burgess.

Jane's POV

I sat in a dark room, thought running through my head. When I decided to go with Pitch, I knew my life would end soon. I just didn't want to live knowing I would see Jack again. I can't really get him out of my head. But soon, it'll all go away just like Pitch promised.

He hasn't told me how he'll do it yet but I have some ideas. One is to just simply poison me, Two is to take away my memories... or three... engulf me with nightmares. I won't really care which... I just can't live anymore.

A creek from the door made me jump and look up to face the nightmare king. He smiled widely, evilly, at me, grabbed the chains that I was bounded to then dragged me with him towards another room.

This room was much more frightening than the last. A table with sharp tools and needles was set up next to a larger, silver, sinister, steel table.

I didn't dare speak a word, want to be alive for alittle while longer. He pulled me towards the silver death bed with a strong tug that made me loose my balance. I guess this is what he wanted because the next thing I knew was that he has strapped me to the cold metal table. He picked up a long, black knife and held it up to the light, examining it. He then ripped a hole in my clothes, exposing my chest. At this moment, I was terrified. I didn't know what he had in mind or what this was about. He lowered the knife and cut a circle around the place where my heart should be. I tried not to scream, pain ripping through me. He then stabbed right in the middle of the circle. Tears ran down my face as red blood streamed to the silver and to the floor. I don't know what happened next because my vision failed. It felt as if he was pulling at my veins, my _heart_.

Normal POV

Jack raced through the woods towards Pitch's broken bed, the enterence to his lair. He had a very, very bad feeling that he was too late.

Images played, through his mind's eye, of blood, of violents, and of black sand. He had to get to her before it was too late. But what he didn't know was what Pitch planned to do to his beloved. He might as well never see her sparkling blue eyes again.

He dropped down towards the dark hole and slid downwards in its black denths. At first, he couldn't hear anything at all. No screaming, no chuckling, nothing at all. He then began to calm down, thinking that he was there just in time. But, as if bad luck had a grudge on him, the sound of someone sharpening a blade shot through the air.

Jack hurriedly followed the noise, worry clawing at the top of his stomach.

As he ran by, something in a cage caught his eye and he just had to know what it was. For some reason, he knew that what was in the cage was terrible. As he slowly flew up to the black prison, he could just make out red dripping from the bottom. This made his heart slowly start to break.

He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was so horrifying that he almost lost his balance as he floated there next to the bars.

Blood stains, cuts, and pale skin. Her arms were dowsed in red, her legs drowned in blood. Open cuts and infected scrapes. Her hair was tossled and deprived of its white, snowy color and her eyes were cloudy blue with red spots. As he stared at her, his eyes slowly made their way to her chest. And then, we saw something that made his heart stop.

There in her chest was...

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I'M NOT DEAD... yet heh. Sorry, I've had a major case of writer's block and I've been kinda depressed lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. :/ Hmm.


	11. Lost

"What's wrong, Jack, don't like my experiment?" laughed a very evil and sinister voice. Jack began to breathe hard, staring at the poor girl he loved. A shadowy hand slithered through the air and softly was placed on the winter spirit's shoulder. "Do you remember, Jack, how I desperately came to you in hope of salvation?" the voice chuckled as it was cruelly whisper into the boy's ear. The shadow limb creeped around the teen's beck, followed by another. "That's exactly how she came to me, heartbroken, betrayed. Saying the one she loved left her, shattered her hopes, her dreams... Jack, she has forgotten hope" the voice hissed its lie into the frozen guardian's ear. "Oh how misrible she was, the many tears that fell... all because of you..."

The winter spirit's mission was long forgotten, buried deep in the pits of depression and remorse building up in the bottom of his heart. Tears began to swell at the corners of his eyes, making his cheeks slightly red. "You see, Jack, she came to me willingly... trying to get away from you" From the nightmare king's words, the boy began to weep hard. Hiccups, sniffles and murmurs came from the poor, heart shattered spirit, echoing in the dark, underground caverns.

He slowly lowered himself to the grey stone floor, dropping his recently repaired staff in the process.

"Oh, Jack, have I hit a sensitive cord?" the voice laughed tauntingly, a shadow now standing infront of the mourning guardian. The pale boy's chin was lifted up with a grey, shadowy hand. The boy didn't protest, letting the dark man lift his head. He felt so empty, so helpless... What was he to do? He failed to protect his angel and she was now, Pitch's little experiment. He ignored the man but looked up at his face nonetheless, torn down by his broke and aching heart. "Do you want her back, Jack, your frost fairy" Pitch asked with a smug, evil grin forming on his face.

Jack didn't trust his voice well enough to even whisper so, he nodded as drops of tears, pain and remorse fell down his red cheeks. The dark being chuckled and released the spirit's chin, grinning as if he hadn't a care in the world. "In good time, Jack," he said darkly as he turned around. "All in good time."

The tall, dark man started to walk off but then suddenly stopped. Jack blinked, confused at why his apparent (neutral) enemy had abruptly halted. As he sat on the grey stone floor, he couldn't help but realize another dark shadow behind him. A snort ruffled his white hair and Jack quickly stood and began to follow Pitch, being pushed along by a black, angry looking nightmare.

A laugh sounded from infront of the winter guardian. Victorious, evil and raspy. "Come, Jack, we have much to discuss"

_

Jane's POV

The darkness was relentless. I couldn't get away from it. It was just... eating me away...  
I didn't feel sorry for myself anymore... I get what I deserve...

I slowly came back into consciousness. It was wet, dirty and uncomfortable in my little cage. All I saw was shadows dancing on the wall, laughing with big yellow eyes.

I laid in a pool of my own cold blood, staining, ragged and in pain. Eventually, I got up enough strength to sit up and when I did, I saw the horrific things that had happened to me.

My eyes were gold.  
My hair had black streaks.  
My skin was pale grey.  
My hoodie was black.  
My chest... had a big hole in it...

My reflection danced on the surface of the red, taunting my. What remained of my hear was a black hole filled with nightmare sand... I wasn't a spirit anymore... nor a guardian.

I was a monstrosity.  
A creature without a heart.  
And I... have lost hope...


End file.
